


Finding Regina

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, distraction, sneaking off for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma sends Snow back to the Neverland camp when she finally spots Regina who has been age-regressing on Neverland. Regina has a swim on her mind...maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Regina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this tumblr gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64410) by helenastacie. 



_(gifset credit:[helenastacie](http://helenastacie.tumblr.com)) _

 

 

"Uh, hey, mom..." Emma knew she had Snow's attention with that, as the woman's head snapped up with a beatific smile on her face.

"Yes, Emma? What is it? Tell me, I'll do it right away." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I kinda left..." She wracked her brain for something. "Neal's coconut back at the camp. Would you go find it for me? I'll keep tracking Regina. Who knows where that spell will leave her defenseless against Pan."

Snow scurried away.

Emma hurried up the ridge. "Regina!" she hissed as she rounded the tree where she'd glimpsed the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take a swim. Join me?" Regina looked like Pan's youth spell had taken back a dozen years from her face. However, Emma had to take a deep breath, the woman hadn't lost a single note of the sexiest come-on tone Emma had ever heard.

She debated internally, watching as the woman pulled off her top. She had changed her clothes, undoubtedly with magic. Upon seeing the sports bra though she gave up thinking and reached for her own boots.

"All right, but we gotta hurry."

"Dear, you told Snow to fetch. That girl can't find anything except her prince charming in less than twenty-four hours."

Emma smirked and withdrew the coconut. "Especially if I already have it with me."

"Naughty Emma," Regina teased.

Emma dove after Regina as they headed toward the water. She almost wished the youthful spell wouldn't wear off anytime soon. She could get seriously hooked on this woman.

_(words: 258)_


End file.
